U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,793 relates to a package of flexible wall material and an inner as well as an outer coupling device. At this package, perforation of the flexible wall is carried through simultaneously with the interconnection of the coupling devices. This normally functions well, but leakage may occur at certain flexible wall materials during the connection/perforating step.
The object of the present invention has been to provide a package with improved opening possibilities.
The invention also includes a method for manufacturing said package and a coupling for said package.
Since no holes are made in the flexible wall of the package when the outer and inner coupling devices are connected to each other, it is seen to that no portions of the content of the package can flow or run out of the package. First when this liquid tight coupling has been established, perforation of the flexible wall of the package may occur in a simple and effective manner.